


Stand by me

by starryeyeddoe (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, Angst, Be careful while readin if you are prone to them, F/M, It will end in fluff, PTSD, but - Freeform, he has a panic attack, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starryeyeddoe
Summary: " All demons were angels once"You were hesitant to trust him, knowing him and his past. He had reasons, ones that you could never imagine, but it was still hard to adjust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> He noticed the way his brother looked at her. Knowing what he had been through, slowly undoing the effects of what she did, partially blaming himself, he had to give her up. He'll find someone else, Saeyoung promised himself.

  You heard a crash while cleaning up your kitchen. Couldn't be Saeyoung, as he was out on a mission, it had to be **him.**  He didn't exit the room except to eat and talk with Saeyoung. You accepted the distance between him, as you were scared of him, especially with what he did in the past.

  The new Saeyoung, compared to the angry and hysterical person he was, he had improved. He still had a nasty temper, was sarcastic, and a hated to show weakness. But he would apologize and show kindness, the light in him showing more each day. The brainwashing was the dark part of him but was wearing away slowly. Until a spark would set off a memory in him, an image or sound pulling him back to the sins he committed or the abuse he went through. The crash had proven to be that.

  Huddled, shaking, his ember eyes looked lost and scared, hyperventilating near the corner of his bed. You collapsed on your knees, rubbing his hands that were clasped over his ears.

" Saeran! Focus on me!! Focus on my touch, my voice! I've got you, you're safe! I won't let anything hurt you, listen to myself voice, okay??"

 Tears streaming down his face, his tense muscles relaxed after a few moments. His eyes focused on you and he began sniffling, throwing his arms around your neck. 

" T-thank you."

" I've got you, Saeran."

" Don't let me go."

" I'm here, I won't let you go. "

 His shoulders shook as his tears soaked your neck, you rubbing his back. Slowly relaxing, he pulled away and wiped his cheeks, looking ashamed.

" I'm sorry you had to see that... You must think I'm so weak, breaking down. I'm sorry if I scared you."

 You pulled him in a tight hug once again, biting your lower lip so you wouldn't sob. He sat, shocked, and hugged back with the same strength. 

" You scared me. We don't talk much, but I will listen, and I would more if you would just let me. Don't bottle how you feel when you can't talk to Saeyoung. I'm your roommate too, you have me too, got it?"

 _She must have caught on I only get this way when I can't share. I can share with Saeyoung, of course, but can i let her in? She'll run once she finds out what I did, knowing how worthless I am,_ Saeran thought. 

" Tell me what you're thinking."

" Huh?"

" You looked daze for a second. Tell me."

" I... Weren't you busy?"

" You are more important. You're my first priority."

 Saeran's eyes widened and began watering, nodding. You stood and pulled him on the bed, turning to him.

" We have all night. I'm here for you. Tell me everything or just what you feel now."


	2. Dye with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each day of talking became easier than the last, soon able to joke and tease. You began helping with different, silly favors, like dying hair.

" Could you help me dye my hair?"  
  
" Sure! But, why, you're red hair is so cute~."  
  
" I'm a 23 year old man!! I'm not cute! I look even younger with my hair like this..."  
  
" Those Korean genes make you look 15."  
  
" And the fluffy red hair makes it worst! So could you do a white-purple type?"  
  
" Saeran, I'm not a hair stylist. What, like ombre?"  
  
" What's an ombre?"  
  
" Nevermind. Can you buy them later, it'll take-"  
  
  Saeran shuffled out of the room, coming back in with bleach, conditioners and dark purple dye. You followed him to the master bathroom, setting his chair in the center so you could reach him easily.  You tied your hair back// You pushed your hair away from her face and put on gloves. ( Read to what fits you).  Turning on water, you pointed to your phone on the counter while Saeran changed into one of Saeyoung's shirts.  
  
" Can you put on some music while we do this?"  
  
" I hope that's not the last time I hear that."  
  
" You're acting like that's going to happen."  
  
" DAMN!"  
  
  Giggling as SHINee's " Shift" began playing, you slicked back your friend's hair, covering it in coconut oil so it wouldnt burn. Sitting in a chair with a towel on his shoulders, you began your work behind him. Saeran tensed as you spread the oil, regretting his decision as you trieved the bleach and began mixing it.  
  
" Don't burn my hair off please, it's the only decent thing about me."  
  
" Oh please. You're sweet, funny, and cute."  
  
" I am?!"  
  
" Pretty innocent to most things. I've seen your internet history, so not in that sense."  
  
" Why were you on my laptop?!"  
  
" I dropped my phone and had to look where I could go to fix it."  
  
  He groaned in embarrassment as you globbed the solution in your hand. Warning him to close his eyes, he did so, letting you begin to spread it along his scalp. Running his hair in your fingers, smiled noticing little marks on his neck. A scar running down from his ear to the point where the towel covered caught your attention, quickly moving in front of him to not stare. His breathe was steady as you began with his bangs, noticing a beauty mark on his cheek near his eye and how chapped his lips were. Ember eyes focused on yours, freezing you in place.  
  
" B-bad idea!! It's so strong!"  
  
  Snapping out of it from his whining , you grabbed a cap and wrapped it around his hair.  Your roommate was able to open his eyes after a moment, letting you set the timer and sit down on the counter beside your phone. " I need u" by BTS played as you swung your feet, teasing Saeran.  
  
" Sensitive, are we?"  
  
" Just my eyes. Took me forever to get used to the contacts, but I didn't want to look the same then."  
  
" Why do you want to change now?"  
  
" I just think it'll look cool. Dark purple ombre-"  
  
" Ombre."  
"Whatever- against my eyes and how stunning they are? I'll have everybody at my feet."  
  
" Ooooh you're trying to find someone! You don't like going anywhere."  
  
" Well, yeah, but that's okay. I'll try and go out more."  
  
" And you can't exactly talk to anyone attractive."  
  
" I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
   
  Blinking, you smiled and brushed off the compliment. " Funny, Choi, but not the best place to use sarcasm."  
  
" I'm being serious."  
  
  You looked to his face, his eyes focused on your face. The timer went off and you jumped off the counter, calming yourself down as you did. He was goofing around, don't worry about it. _Why am I getting worked up, it's not like I like him, it's Saeran!_ You returned, staying silent as you washed the bleach out, you got tin foil out and put in the purple, sitting down once done with the timer.  
  
" Did I fluster you?"  
  
" No! I was just focusing."  
  
" Hm okay."  
  
" You are attractive though."  
  
" Sure, yeah."  
   
  He stood up, pulling your to chin to look up at him. The foil in his hair made a crinkling noise, ruining the domineering front he tried to pull. Giggling at him, he raised an eyebrow and smirked, moving his head to make the sound again.  
  
" Think it's funny that a man is trying to be serious while getting his hair done? I'll show you what's funny..."  
  
  His fingers dug into your sides, sneering as your eyes widened, laughing loudly. Saeran was laughing with you, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers over your stomach and back to the sides. His hand went a bit too high and squeezed, him freezing when he realized what he had done. Turning red , he raised his hands to the side of his head. 

" I- I didn't mean to do that!! I'm sorry! That was the first time I really-"

" Saeran, touching me like that!"

" I know, I'm so sorry."

You came closer as he continued apologizing. He froze as you pecked the tip of his nose, watching you go as you went to turn off the timer.  _I'm in too deep now, aren't i?_


	3. Midnight Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case Study of the bleached boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On 707s route now, it was mentioned how he was in the past. This is my take on him now, thinking he would revert to who he was before the brainwashing. Comment if you think so, or if you have any suggestions!

 Saeran Choi was a tough person to study. By what Saeyoung would say, he was kind, sweet and caring as a child. He would easily sacrifice himself to benefit someone else, say nothing but encouraging words, and enjoyed life while he could. The Saeran Choi now was quite different, after what he had been through. Quiet and angry to sarcastic and lighthearted, right? Or so you thought.  
  
  This hard exterior was chipping away, little by little. What you thought was really him, as fun as it is, isn't as amazing as **him.**  The things he missed from being locked away, things common to people now, were new to him, letting him have wonder on his face like a child. The sarcastic personality, when closely examined, fell apart quickly. His raunchy and arrogant attitude was a front so he wouldn't get hurt, so no one would find him weak.  
  
 Loud noises frightened him, where he would instinctively cover his chest. While being a bit of a sadist, laughing at others pain, he would flinch as he would watch someone get hurt. If knowing the pain was serious, he would become dead serious and do his best to help. His eyes lit up if he came across something he didn't know. His eyes would close, scrunching his nose if he found something pleasant. He loves music, especially classical as, in his words, he could ' feel' the music. He nearly cried when you bought him a violin, his favorite instrument. His dancing when he found a song he liked? His grace can't be matched, making you wonder, " What can't he do?"  
  
  When thinking that, you can't help but remember his flaws. Or, you tried to. He had to have flaws, right? He can't cook, there's one. Prone to jealousy, but it's due to his insecurities. But why would someone like him have insecurities? Gripping the fabric near your heart, you shut your eyes tight. You let go as your phone rang, clicking a button on your headphones so it would answer. Who's calling at 1 am?  
  
" I'm sorry if I woke you up."  
  
Of course.  
  
" I had a thought, if you are awake. I know I can just knock and ask you in your room, but it's creepy if a man is in your room at night. Sorry  I'll get to the point. What if we go somewhere? I don't know where, but if I'm with you, I don't think it'll matter because I'll be happy. It's not a date or anything! I just like spending time with you. Please be awake, I don't have the guts to say that again."  
  
" I am. I'd love to. We can plan it soon. But you need sleep."  
  
" You too! Goodnight!!"  
  
" Goodnight!"  
  
You hung up first and held your phone against your chest. Drifting to sleep, you started thinking of places you could take him.


	4. Floating Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a unanimous thought: crowds are terrible. Willing to put it off for the other, their first date had begun.

  The dress you wore was pale pink, drifting slightly over your knee, the sleeves stopping at your elbow. White tights with light brown ankle boots, you slipped on matching jacket and knocked on your dates door. Thinking back you thought of the timeline with him: You moved in a year and a half ago, became truly interacting six months later. Interrupting your thoughts, Saeran stood in front of you in a navy sweater and dark pants. Looking at him, his new dyed black hair styled to show his face off.  
  
 " My roots were getting out of control and I wanted the white out. I know the white was only at my tips, but still.  I wanted to look more... mature for our date. Do I look okay?"  
  
" You look very handsome. I've packed our food in my bag, tickets in too. Ready to go on the train?"  
  
  Nodding, he followed you quietly out the door, silently thanking his brother for the ride. Smiling at the couple as they approached the car, he gave them the standard rules of not scraping the leather seats or get sick. Promising to do so, Saeyoung sped the couple to the train station, doing so he wouldn't invoke the wrath of Vanderwood for skipping on work for a short time.   
   Quickly boarding, you held tight onto his sweater to not separate. Luckily finding seats quickly, you pulled out your phone, you held a headphone to him as you put one in your ear. Looking down, he took it, tapping his foot to the music. Softly humming to the song, he smiled and moved his shoulders to the beat, having you do the same. Soft electronic music made the trip end quickly as you made your destination.  
  
 " An aquarium?"  
  
" Yes. Is it okay? This was is supposed to be very nice and clean, so I-"  
  
" Don't worry. I don't have much to gauge, honestly, I've never been."  
   
You watched his hands clasp tightly as they entered, in awe pillars filled with lights and white floors. And it's just the entrance! No doubt, it was an expensive trip, but you could pay easily from working for Jumin. You were pulled by to your date, Saeran stabbing mercilessly at the map where the sharks were in excitement. You followed him by his side, as he guided them.  
  After taking many pictures with his favorite fish, he began reading the facts, letting you take a look at the map. Personally, the jellyfish exhibit was your favorite, hoping to make it the finale of the trip.  
  Touching manta rays, starfish and crabs, gazing at the fish around you, telling bad jokes when given the chance, and being filled with a delicious lunch, Saeran determined their first date as the incomparable. Beyond satisfied with their trip and ready to go, you asked of only one thing.  
 " Can we see one more exhibit? It's my favorite!"  
  
" I got ahead of myself. Let's go!"  
  
Giddily approaching the exhibit, you neared him and told him to get ready. Even with the warning, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him, glowing lace floating in a dark room. His fingers slipped through yours for the first time, enamored with the way your stare was being held.   
  
 " I was told when I was little that jellyfish are like floating stars. What do you think?"  
   
Looking up at Saeran, he froze as your eyes met, the first time during the entire date due to the shyness of both people. Dropping your hand, his fingers trailed you chin and into your hair, leaning down. Hesitant, you had to close the gap between your lips, warmth blooming as soon as they met. Pulling apart for breath, Saeran smiled and hugged you tightly.  
   
 " My moon among floating stars, I hope we can go on a second date."  
  
" That was really cheesy but youre still making me blush. Of course we can, Ran."   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader, I'm not sure if you like kpop, but I do, so attach characters to an idol often. I hope I'm not the only one. But, when I think of Saeran, I think of SHINee's Taemin, matching his personality to him too.  
> Imagine Saeran as you will, of course, just my opinion. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Curious about his outfit? It was based on this!  
> https://www.google.com/amp/www.asiastarz.com/articles/amp/13464/20161022/shinee-taemin-chinas-so-figaro-magazine.htm?client=ms-android-verizon


	5. Skies with few clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnics

 He was quiet and smiling as you led him by his hand, blindly following. The scene was cliche but romantic, making sure to keep the basket and its contents in your arm quiet. Stopping, you let go of his hand and took off his blindfold, his eyes scanning the bright blue sky. Laying the blanket down, you set the picnic basket on the grass.  
  
 " How long have you been planning this?"  
  
" When you told me about the sky."  
  
" How did I get so lucky?"  
  
  Saeran took you in his arms and hugged you tightly, sitting on the blanket. Laying out the food, his eyes darted to the sweets. Hand hovering over the glass case with cookies, you took his hand and shook your head. Pouting, he raised one finger and rubbed his hands together, begging.  
  
" One. Then you have to eat the dinner."  
  
  His eyes lit up and he dove for the cookies, eating it in one bite. Looking at his face in shock, he gave a sheepish grin and bowed gratefully. While handing him his food, he surveyed his surroundings and gave a delighted sigh.  
  
" Could you tell me about the sky again?"  
  
" I've told you so many times... I love telling it, but don't you get sick of hearing it?"  
  
" Never. Tell me."  
  
" Ok... In that house, I was trapped, tethered and unable to go outside. I became worst when Saeyoung had to leave. I knew I was missing so much, I was so hopeless when I was inside. Looking to the sky, I was reminded of my brother and his promise. The calm color soothed me and my heart, giving me hope so I could leave. Since he kept his promise and I'm out, the sky has changed, a reminder that I'm still alive and I can be happy."  
  
  Taking your hand, he squeezed, and smiled while looking you in the eye. Running his thumb over the back of your hand, he began leaning closer to you. Stabbing the food, you shoved his food in his mouth before he could kiss you. Pouting as he ate, he hummed the moment after, finding the food good.  
   
" No kisses until you eat."  
  
  Saeran raised an eyebrow and pushed back the sleeves to his white sweater and pushed his hair away from his face. Nearing the tupperware to his mouth, he shoveled his food in his mouth and smiled cheekily once finished. Squinting, you pinched his cheeks softly.  
  
 " It took me forever to make that! Savor it next time."  
  
  His eyes softened and agreed to do so, kissing your forehead in a form of apology. You two spoke as you ate, watching the clouds float by. Eating his cookies, Saeran offered you one as you closed your tupperware container. Once nearing, he took it away quickly and held it between his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. Giggling, you took it with yours and grabbed another before he could try his trick again.  
  
 Eyes drawn to the sky once again after the cookie container was empty, Saeran stood and laid in the grass. Lifting his hand, his fingers wriggled in the warmth of the sun and smiled, looking up towards you and beckoned. Memorized by his happiness, you followed and he patted his chest. Blushing at his request, you did so and rested on him, hands intertwined. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through your hair.  
  
 " My sky, I love you. I could die happy now, but I wouldn't be able to bare knowing you would be alone. Even worst, being with someone else."  
  
  You sat up and looked him in the eye, surveying his face. Curious eyes began looking at each part of your face, his finger brushing over your lip. His pale, clear skin shone, lips parted in awe, having you gravitate to him. Lips touching and molding to each other, you gripped his sweater as he sat up and wrapped his arm around your waist. Saeran's head tilted slightly and angled your head with his free hand, caressing your cheek. Pushing forward slightly, your kiss became more heated, both mouths parting for breath. Forehead's pressing against each other, his eyes half opened and tilted your head back and away. Nuzzling his face into your neck, his lips met the soft skin and gave a single kiss. Looking up at you, he paused and shuffled to guve you space, muttering quietly.   
  
 " If I propose soon, would that be okay?"  
  
" We've been dating for nine months."  
  
" Do I have to wait longer?"

" It's advised among old people to date a bit longer. We could always-"

" Not yet. I want to be declared as yours and you as mine. While some people find it temporary, I know we'll make it if we get married soon. Tell me how long I have to wait, as long as you're willing to wait for me too."

" You would want to get married this quickly? What if you find things you can't stand about me? What if we move too fast and I hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live right if I hurt you. You're so amazing and special-"

" Don't worry about me! Things in my life have been hazy for so long, every bit of happiness, a mirage, but you are real. We argue at times, we aren't perfect,  I know, but that's what relationships are. I trust you with all of me. You are my happiness. My sky, moon, and stars."

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so cheesy. I would die if I heard this, tbh.  
> It's a good thing to point out, he only shows his 'mature and romantic' side on dates.That's why he acts a bit different than in the second chapter. More to come~


	6. Give me some sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy

He wanted to pay you pay for the picnic, remembering how disappointed you were when he didn't take his time with eating. Saeran read the directions to chocolate chip cookies and squinted at them, looking for the ingredients. Pushing his hair out his face, he froze and sighed. Grabbing a hair band from the bathroom, he slipped it in his hair and winked at the mirror.  
  
 " I look like a girl like this. Probably could trick Zen like this..."  
  
" Yes you could. What are you doing?"  
  
Saeran froze and looked to you nervously. He knew you were asleep, but wasn't sure what time you would wake up. Guess waking up at 10 isn't early enough...  
  
" Surprise! Go into your room."  
  
 Smirking at his command, you raised your hands in defeat and retreated to your room. Once gone, he quickly washed his hands and turned on the oven. Slipping on his socks to his phone, he put his music on shuffle. Glaring at his phone as a Girl's Generation song came on, he sighed and started lining up his ingredients, measuring them.  
  
" Can i substitute baking powder for soda? I should google it... Ok I can't.  
  
It takes salt?! Why do you need salt in something sweet? Whatever, I'll add it.  
  
Heh, gee gee gee gee baby baby baby"  
  
" GEE GEE GEE GEE BABY BABY BABY!"  
  
" I'M NOT SINGING A DUET SAEYOUNG!"  
  
" WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME LIKE MC?!"  
  
" IT WOULD BE ALARMING IF I DID!"  
  
"True, I'm honestly surprised we aren't sure shipped together more often."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing, continue on Ran~"  
  
Saeran looked annoyed at the direction of his brother's room and waved his hand to stop thinking of his brother. Putting brown, white sugar and butter together, he started shimmying to MAMA by BTS. Sliding on the floor , he swung his hips and pushed his arms out. In between dancing, he cracked eggs and put vanilla in the mixture. Dumping the flour mixture and turning on the mixer, flour flew into his face.  
  
" Flipping burgers!"  
  
Running our of your room, you saw Saeran's angry face coated in flour. Unable to suppress your laugh, you cackled at him. Annoyed, he ran to the flour bag and threw a handful at you. In between coughing, you pointed at him and caught your breath.  
  
" What are you making?"  
  
" I wanted to surprise you with cookies since I messed up our dinner last week."  
  
Approaching him, you wiped the flour from his eyes and smiled. You looked his batter and dipped your finger in, tasting it. Nodding to the taste, you grabbed the chocolate chips and handed it to him.  
  
" Tastes good. You're doing well."  
  
 His face lit up and pumped his arms. Turning around, he grabbed you from behind and rested his head on your shoulder.  
  
" Could you help me with the rest. There isn't much left, but I think it could be better if we could do it together."  
  
Kissing his cheek, you nodded and grabbed a rubber spatula, giving direction on how to add the chocolate chips. Awake by BTS played in the background softly, having you two sway. Taking your hand, he led you away from the counter and spun you. Following his movements, he pushed his palms against yours and raised them, intertwining your fingers as they went to your sides. The music building, he spun you again and held you from behind, pecking your shoulder and pulled away.  

  SHINee's Ring Ding Dong replaced Awake, making the couple laugh heartily. Assuming the position for the dance, you followed his lead. Catching your breathe from laughing, you continued making the cookies after dancing.  
  
" We'll never finish if we keep dancing."  
  
" FIIIIRE!"  
  
" MC I CAN BARELY DANCE TO THAT SONG."  
  
Saeyoung popped his head in and slid into the center of the kitchen, doing the dance perfectly, winking at you. Saeran tensed and pushed him out of the way, doing the dance too. Giggling, you clapped to the beat as the twins mirrored the dance, Saeran's serious face with Saeyoung's face shining. Once done, the twins doubled over, catching their breath. Saeran shuffled to you once able to breathe regularly, dipping and kissing you while looking his twin in the eye.  
  
" So petty."  
  
Once Dean's Half Moon started, Saeyoung shrugged at his brother and sat on the counter, watching the couple put cookies on a sheet. As the couple snapped and moved to the beat beside each other, Saeyoung sang along the song. Once the cookies finished, the trio moved to the living room. Turning on Metflix, they ate, your head resting on Saeran's lap while Saeyoung was wrapped in a blanket burrito. 

" These don't suck!"

" Shut it, Saeyoung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I give some love for Saeyoung? I dunno yet.


	7. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Choi

Squinting as you woke, you rubbed your throat and pressed your lips together. Grasping for your phone, your fingers curled around it and did the same for your headphones. Pulling the covers over your head, you opened your crunchy roll account, ignoring responsibilities for the day. A knock at the door startled your selection, peaking between to see worried golden eyes looking at you.  
  
 " MC? Are you okay?"  
  
Waving your hand, you croaked, " I'm sick." Pulling your covers back, Saeran pressed his knee on your bed and pressed his hand to your forehead. Nodding, he went out and came back with a small cold wet towel, folding it and laying it on your head. Adjusting pillows to make you elevated, you watched him walk out. After a few minutes, you went back to your anime, interrupted once again after the intro.  
  
 Saeran balanced a bowl on a tray with orange juice on the side, with a small cup full of medicine. Setting it down on your lap, you smirked as you saw instant ramen with chopsticks neighboring it. Having a hopeful look from Saeran, you picked up noodles and blew on them, stuffing them in your mouth.  
  
 " You shouldn't be in here. You get sick too easily."  
  
" If it's from taking care of you, it's worth it."  
  
" At least wear a mask, sweetie."  
  
He squeezed your knee and exited, coming back with a black mask. Taking a shot of your medicine with your food done, he retrieved the tray and came back once again to replace the towel. Laying down beside you, he held your phone up so you could watch it, you sliding the headphone in his ear. He smiled at you and held your hand with his free one. Kissing his sweater lightly on the arm, you rested your head on it.  
  
" Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter as I am sick


End file.
